3M-54 Klub
The Russian 3M-54 is a domestic surface ship and submarine-launched anti-ship missile developed by the Novator Design Bureau (OKB-8). Its US Department of Defense (DOD) designation is "SS-N-27A" with the NATO codename of "Sizzler". Derived export versions are the 3M-54E and the 3M-54E1. The 3M-54E has a DOD designation, the SS-N-27B; (it does not have a NATO codename). The 3M-54 and 3M-54E, in their final stage, make a supersonic 'sprint' to the target, reducing the time that target's defense systems have to react. The 3M-54E1 has the capability of subsonic speed in its whole flight. Its range is longer than the 3M-54E. The name of "Klub" is used for export versions, the 3M-54E and 3M54E1. Design The missile is a modular system with five different variants: two anti-shipping types, one for land attack, and two with an anti-submarine role. The missile is designed to share common parts between the surface and submarine-launched variants. But each missile consists of different components, for example, the booster. The missile can be launched from a surface ship using a Vertical Launched System (VLS). It has a booster with thrust vectoring capability. The missile launched from a submarine has no need for such an addition, but has a conventional booster instead. Terminal supersonic flight The Russian domestic variant (3M-54) and export variants (3M-54E/3M-54TE) fly at sub-sonic speeds while achieving supersonic speed as they near their target. They are also believed to be able to perform very high angled defensive maneuvers in contrast to the common linear flight path of other anti-ship cruise missiles. VariantsJane's Weapons: Naval 2012-2013,Janes Information Group,2012,p. 13 Domestic variants are basic versions of this missile family; these are the 3M-54 and 3M-14. The export model is called the "Klub". There are two major launch vehicles: the Klub-S, designed for use from submarines, and the Klub-N, designed for surface ships. These two launch platforms can be equipped with the following warhead and guidance combinations: Domestic variants *3M-54 - DOD designation SS-N-27A (NATO codename "Sizzler"). An anti-shipping variant deployed in the Russian federation navy, as a submarine launched missile, Its basic length is , with a warhead. Its range is . It is a Sea-skimmer with supersonic terminal speed and a flight altitude of at its final stage; its speed is then 2.9 mach. *3M-54T - DOD designation SS-N-27A (NATO codename also "Sizzler"). The anti-shipping variant is deployed in the Russian federation navy, in a surface ship with a VLS launched system and a thrust vectoring booster; its Basic length is , its warhead weight and other performances are the same as the 3M-54. *3M-14 - DOD designation SS-N-30A. An Inertial guidance land attack variant deployed in the Russian federation navy. The submarine-launched weapon has a basic length of , with a warhead. Its range is . Its subsonic terminal speed is 0.8 mach. *3M-14T - DOD designation SS-N-30A; is the Inertial guidance land attack variant which is deployed in the Russian federation navy. A surface ship with VLS launched missile, with thrust vectoring booster, its basic length is , its warhead weight and other performance are the same as the 3M-14. Export versions Klub-SJane's Weapons: Naval 2012-2013,Janes Information Group,2012,p. 15 - *3M-54E - DOD designation SS-N-27B is the submarine launched anti-shipping variant, Its basic length is , with a warhead. Its range is 220 km; (note that its range is less than the 3M-54). It is a sea-skimmer with a supersonic terminal speed and a flight altitude of at its final stage is 2.9 mach.KLUB (SS-N-27) ASCM *3M-54E1 - No DOD designation; is a submarine-launched anti-shipping variant, Its basic length is , with a warhead. Its range is . It is a sea-skimmer with a subsonic terminal speed of 0.8 mach. It is allegedly capable of disabling or even sinking an aircraft carrier.strategypage.com - Arming Container Ships With Anti-Ship Missiles *3M-14E - DOD designation SS-N-30B. An inertially guided land attack variant; it is launched from a submarine. Its basic length is , with a warhead. Its range is . It has a subsonic terminal speed of 0.8 mach. *91RE1 - No DOD designation. A submarine-launched anti-submarine variant, it consists of two stages, one solid booster with four grid fins and one anti-submarine light torpedo. Its basic length is , it has a range of . It can reach supersonic speed. The torpedo has a warhead weight of . It is similar to the American ASROC/SUBROC missile/torpedo system. It follows a ballistic path on the surface, with a speed of Mach 2.5. Klub-N *3M-54TE - DOD designation SS-N-27B. A surface vessel with VLS launched anti-shipping variant; with a thrust vectoring booster. Its basic length is 8.9 m, its warhead weight and other performance is the same as the 3M-54E. Its range is less than the 3M-54. It is a sea-skimmer with supersonic terminal speed and a flight altitude of at its final stage, when it has a speed of 2.9 mach. *3M-54TE1 - No DOD designation. A surface ship with VLS anti-shipping variant, with thrust vectoring booster. Its basic length is , its warhead weight and other performance is the same as the 3M-54E1. A sea-skimmer with a subsonic terminal speed of 0.8 mach. It is also allegedly capable of disabling or even sinking an aircraft carrier. *3M-14TE - DOD designation SS-N-30B. An inertially guided land attack variant. It is a surface ship with VLS missile and a thrust vectoring booster. Its basic length is , its warhead weight and other performances are the same as the 3M-14E. Its subsonic terminal speed is 0.8 mach. *91RTE2 - No DOD designation. A surface ship with the VLS launched anti-submarine variant; it consists of three stages, one booster with thrust vector nozzle, one conventional booster, and one anti-submarine light torpedo. Its basic length is , with a range of at supersonic speed. The torpedo has a warhead weight of . The lightest of all variants, with a launch weight of . Speed is Mach 2. Launch Platforms The Russian ''Kilo'' class submarine is the primary launch platform for the missile. The future Russian ''Lada'' class and its variants should also be able to launch this weapon. The Indian ''Talwar'' class frigate is another primary shipborne launch platform for the missile. The ''Akula'' class and the new ''Yasen'' class can also launch it. The new Russian ''Admiral Sergei Gorshkov'' class frigates and the second batch of ''Steregushchy'' class frigates use the same UKSK VLS as the Talwar class frigates, and thus would be able to carry these missiles as well. In addition it is believed by some analysts that an air-launched variant will be developed to arm the Tu-142s currently in service with both the Russian and Indian Navies; it is also anticipated that the Tu-22M3 operated by the Indian Navy will be equipped with the missile. A truck mounted version is planned for development by the Novator Design Bureau. A Klub-K variant, which launches from a commercial-appearing shipping container mounted on a truck, train, or merchant vessel, was advertised in 2010 and was shown for the first time at the MAKS 2011 airshow Operators * : The Russian Navy uses the 3M54 and the 3M14. Submarine launched variants are used by ''Kilo'', ''Lada'', ''Akula'' and the ''Yasen'' class. Surface ship launched variants are used by the ''Gremashyashchy'', ''Buyan''-M class, ''Gorshkov'' class and the ''Grigorovich'' class frigates. * : The Algerian National Navy uses the 'Klub-S' variant for their four Kilo class submarines. * : The Indian Navy uses both 'Klub-S' and 'Klub-N' variants for the Kilo class submarines (known as the ''Sindhughosh'' Class in Indian service), the ''Shivalik'' class and the ''Talwar'' class frigates respectively. * : The Vietnam People's navy uses the 'Klub-S' variant for its six Kilo class submarines. * : The People's Liberation Army Navy uses the 'Klub-S' variant for its Kilo class submarines.Newsweek, article “China’s Carrier Killers”, Oct. 4, 2010 * : Contradictory sourcesStrategy Page, article [http://www.strategypage.com/htmw/htsub/articles/20060830.aspx Iranian Submarine Launched Missiles], Aug. 30, 2006NTI, article [http://www.nti.org/analysis/articles/iran-submarine-import-and-export-behavior/ Iran Submarine Import and Export Behavior], Aug. 8, 2012 indicate that the Iranian Navy is thought to have purchased or is about to purchase, 'Klub-S' missiles for its three ''Kilo class submarines. References External links * http://www.concern-agat.com/index.php producer * * * * * Category:Anti-ship cruise missiles of Russia Category:Anti-ship cruise missiles of India